Stalked, Outed, and Embarrassed
by my.obsession.is.my.life
Summary: When Alec gets home after visiting Magnus, he discovers Jace has been stalking him.. and now knows his greatest secrect...his sexuality..Admitedly sucky summery.. but i hope you guys like it. Rated T for language...and because Jace... well you'll see. Intended Malec fluff later. If I get that far
1. Chapter 1

An**:this came to me and i just had to post it before i forgot **

**disclaimer- i do not own TMI.. The great and powerful CC does.. :)**

Magnus is going to be so pissed at me for leaving without waking him.. but he'll understand.. He has to.

These are the thoughts running through my head as I enter the Institute's doors, making my way past the dozens of pews, towards the elevator. I plan on telling every about us soon, but i just can't bear what they will think.

My family means everything to me and i counldnt stand it if they hate...

I look to my left, lstartled out of my thoughts by a slight rustling seeing anything i continue walking, not getting two steps before i hear it again, and suddenly there is someone jumping at me.I tense as i feel the weight of the person on my back.i let my mind go blank, training taking cotrol.

I grab hold of my assailent flipping them over my shoulder at the same time taking my sereph blade out of my pocket. A few seconds later I was on top them, the blade pressing into their throat... It took me only a second to realize it wasJace and not some unknown enemy.

"Hey, Alec... Good to know you can still defend yourself after visiting your little warlock friend.."

My heart stopped.. and i could feel myself starting to panic."What are you talking about ,Jace? I was just taking a walk!." I winced at the sound of my voice, which had gone up a few octives.

"Im talking about you sneaking out to meet that sparkling warlock... now can you get off me.. this is quite uncomfortable and i am not enjoying it as much as he no doubt would." Jace replied .

I got off him, staring wide eyed as he dusted himself off.. "What! Im not... I mean i wasnt... I m mot gay.. Im totally straight.!"

"Yeah, as straight as a rainbow with naked men riding on unicorns singing talor swift's love story in the middle of a gay pride parade."

"I dont know what your talking about! I was just taking a walk!" I felt my face heat up and my voice cracked halfway through.

"Dude, stop lying! I followed you there! i even stayed a few minutes and quite frankly , i think i will be scarred for life, I didnt think you were a screamer, nor did i ever want to find out.

"What?! Jace! why in the world would you follow me?"

"well youve been acting really suspicious lately... Soo.. i decide to search your room for drugs.. and when i didnt find any.. i saw your phone laying there on the ground.. So i went through it and saw some really graphic shit.." He paused, probably seeing the look on my face." Oh relax dude, im just kidding... I only went through your texts and saw that you were planing on going there tonight sooo.. i decided to follow to make sure no would hurt my my brother..I didnt expect to find out my brother was into some pretty nasty..."

He didnt get any further because i launched ny self at him, not wanting to kill him , just seriously maim him. I was in the process of puncing him repeatedly, when the lights came on and a voice rang out sharply.

"Boys!"

We both looked up,at the very shocked face of my mother

**An: did you guys like it? Should i continue it ? please let me know... And please excuse the grammer mistakes... im typing on my phone and cant really do much to fix it at the moment... I hope u enjoyed it as much as i did writting it**


	2. Chapter 2

An **hey guys... i decided to update again, like 2 hours after i posted the other one... sooo ENJOY**

**DICLAIMER... U ALREADY KNOW I DONT OWN IT**

_oh shit oh shit oh shit... how long has she been standing there...Did she hear what Jace said?_ I am so screwed...

"Mmom...H-how long have you been standing there?" I hear my self ask quite proud that i only stuttered a little bit.

Jace looked at me, like he was already picking iut the white suit to wear at my funeral. Damn bastard.. "Dude i am so so sorry... i had no idea she was there." je whispers to me want to start punching him again.

"Ive been here the entire time...Alexander...why..."

Ok, look I know what i did was cowardly, but hey i cant deal with my mother hearing about this..Oh, god she heard jace say I was a screamer...soo i bolted...well i did turn around and punched Jace once more... but then i ran...

I ran right out of the institute and all the way to my boyfreind's apartment..I could feel tears threating to spill, but i ignore tjem as i reached the apartment.

I take out the key Magnus gave me a few months ago, not thinking as i let my self in the apartment building, and took the flight of stairs up to his floor.

As i reached his door i could hear his voice.

"Why does he always leave? I know hes scared, but com'on! He needs to... You know i dont know why i bother to talk to you! You never listen to my problems, and you always judge me! Well guess what! You can feed yiurself next time, and i dont want you coming to me about how your hungry, because if you cant listen to my problems, then o cant listen to yours!"

I decided to go in at this point , mostly out of curiosity, and see one of the funniest things ive seen in a while.

Magnus was holding up a hot pink and very pissed off Chairman meow to his face, demanding him to speake.

"um... Magnus..."

A look of confusion passed over his face... " Since when can you talk... ISwear i took that spell ooff of you... months ago!

"Magnus! Its me...not him..." I say loudly.

Tjis time he looks up at me a slightly pissed look crossing his face." oh... Alexander, what are you doing here ?"he pausees for a noment befoee adding " Darling? are you alright?" his anger seemed to dissapear, replaced with worry..

He drops tje cat, who landed with a loud thump. and stands..


	3. Chapter 3

**An: im sooo sorry about that last chapter... i had way more planed for it, but i guess half of it got erased or something... soo im trying to fix it, but we didnt have school today so i couldnt edit it all... but whatever, i promise i will have it all edited soon.. anyways without further ado, i give you what u came for**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI, IF I DID IT WOULD BE A LOT MORE SILLY, SO YOUR LUCKY!**

_Magnus dropped the cat, who landed with a loud thump, and stands. _

"Darling, seriously, you look as though you just wittnessed someone eating a baby..."

It was then my mind started actually working again. And the first thing i thought? Surprisingly it was not about the little incident back at the institute, but how cute my boyfriebd looked at the moment. With his purple robe and pink bunny slippers... along with his make-up free face, well lets just say, cute hardly covers him...My mind starts to wander.

_I bet he's not wearing anything under..._

_"A_lexander!,Did you hear me? " Magnus's voice snaps me out my thoughts, and i blush.

"Uh... yeah... something about eating babies later... Well, uh... im pretty sure thats illegal...Maybe we could just order takeout..."

Magnus wrinkles his nose " Thats not what i said! I was asking you what's wrong. When you cane in you looked as though you were going cry. Now care to explain what has you so upset?"

"Right... " I start ., plopping down on his couch, waiting for him to follow my lead. "Sooo... thanks to Jace stalking me, my mother now knows i am a 'screamer'. and that i am into ' nasty shit' ... To top it off... yes... she also knows im gay... and she may also know im dating you... aka my sparkling warlock 'freind'! Aaaand this is where my world goes up in flames and I die... of embarresment!" As i finish speaking, i hide my face in the soft fabric of his robe, tthat covers his shoulder..

" I may have ran away before my mom could say anything about it... or beforr i could kill Jace... maybe you could help with that last part though.." I say looking up at before he can reply, the buzzer goes off.

Someone wants in...

Magnus sighs as he gets up but winks at me. Instantly l cover my ears, knowing magnus.. "WHO DARES DISTURBS THE HIGH WARLOCK..."

"Maryse Lightwood, and i believe we need to have a little chat about myson, Alexander...Is he here?

_oh shit oh shit oh shit ooooh shit... this is not good..._

_Magnus looks over to me eyes wide._

"umm... well...Hes not not here..."

I groan to my self.. Really magnus?


	4. Chapter 4

**An: wow, i am simply loving all the wonderful feedback! Honestly , im super glad you guys are liking this... and im surprised at my self ay updating so much, but what can i say, i absolutly love this fanfic. one of the only thing im not liking is how short the chapters are... i will try to make them longer, but please understand that i dont have any of this stuff written down and am just typing it as i go...so thank you all and here is the next chapie :)**

**disclaimer: nope not my...yet..(jk jk)**

Sighing heavily at my hopeless warlock, i get up and join him by the buzz... thing..

"Dont let her in until your 100 percent sure she wont try to either kill me or you..."

"Why would she kill me? All i did was answer the buzz."

"Yeah... but didnt you hear her? She said you guys need to have a 'chat'... I'd be scared if i was you.."

Magnus looks at me, his (sexy) cat eyes wide with fear.. "Fuck... She wouldnt kill me, would she ? I am much too important...right? And im to young...er... well too pretty to die..."

."I actually am not here to kill either of you... Alexander sometimes wanting to have a chat really means they want to have a chat..." We both jump at the sound of my mother's voice.. and we look down at Magnus' hand still pressing the button...

"Really, Magnus? We reallygot to stop doing that!"

He shrugs, then turning back to the buer thing he said " I'd feel a lot safer if we chatted like this...that way you cant harm me."

"Yeah... see that wont work out for me..."I was surprised to hear Jace's voice. " Because she can still hurt me if she gets pissed and i wouldnt want to dissappoint clary if ny face is... uh not as perfect as usual."

"Surprisingly, im ok with that" i mutter

" Oh come on Alec! Stop being such a wuss... I highly doubt moms going to murder you!"

"Really! You brought Izzy too? Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Alexander! Watch your language!"

"Did you bring grandmother too? By the Angel, I hope not.. I hate that old bat. The second she hears im gay she' ll probably have a heartattack and die...Actually thats not a bad idea..."

" Of course we didnt bring grandma... stop being ridiculous abd let us in already! " Izzys voice rang out. "Its freezing out here!"

"Fine, magnus ...Let them in."

"Are you sure, love ? We can always hide baxk int the bedroom untiil they give up and leave." Magnus sounded a bit hopeful.

"Damn it! Why didnt i think of that! Oh well its to late for that now .. ." I grab his hand abd drag him behind the couch, scooping up the Chairman along the way. i thrust the still pink catinto Magnus's arm, then hid behind him just in time as my family (everyone but Robert and max) burst into the apartment.

Ok i knowwhst your thinking, hiding behind you boyfreind and his cat, real manly, Alec. But what i was thinkiing was,_ hey my family may be crazy but even they wouldnt hury a cat, even if he is a pink one... hes too cut_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, what is up? So I'm actually typing this on a computer… I know, right….. It's a wonderful thing! So celebrate or whatever, because this is a big deal. So last chapter, fan fiction was messing up and wouldn't let me type any more after a certain point, Sooo here I am to give you guys a awesome present…. JK I actually sound kind of full of myself, I'm just glad people are actually following one of my stories. :) Thank you so much…. (sister: desperate much) No…. well maybe a little… whatever! Just read and enjoy.**

**DICLAIMER: SOMETIMES IN MY DREAMS I AM THE RULER OF THE UNIVERES, AND I DO HAVE THE RIGHTS TO TMI, BUT UNFORTUNATELY IT IS JUST A DREAM AND HAS **_**NOT**_** COME TO PASS. (Until then all rights belong to Cassie Clare) **

Ok I know what you're thinking, hiding behind you boyfriend and his cat, real manly, Alec. But what I was thinking was,_ hey my family may be crazy but even they wouldn't hurt a cat, even if he is a pink one... he's too cute_

"Um… why is that cat pink?" I hear my mother ask in confusion.

"Wait that's a cat…. I thought it was a rather large pink rat." Of course it is Jace who says this.

I peek at them still using my boyfriend as a human shield and see them all staring at Meow and I can't help but cheer inside my head. _Yes, my plan totally works! Cats are the perfect distraction (__**ha ha... purrrr fect…. Yeah I know bad joke**__)_.

I feel Magnus straighten up, and I know he is going to get all defensive… "Yes He Is A Cat You Stupid Blondie! And he's pink because we were discussing what colors he thought he would look fabulous with! He spoke to me and he said pink was his color, which is why my cat is now pink. He also said he doesn't like it when Alexander leaves in the middle of the night, and that he would very much like it if he never left again… We should all listen to the wisdom of the Chairman."

"Uh…Magnus, I'm pretty sure that isn't what he wants…" I say, kind of embarrassed.

"Of course it is. He also says Izzy has a brilliant fashion sense and that Jace should go drown himself in a toilet. He very strongly suggests that Maryse should not yell, harm or kill anyone in this room, except Jace of course. But he says he would be perfectly happy if everyone left right now and let him have some alone time with Alec..."

"Somehow, i don't think the cat has anything to do with any of these 'bits of wisdom'" Jace muttered unhappily. "And why would he want me to drown myself in a toilet? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You called him a rat Jace... But who cares obviously the cat is smart if he thinks my fashion sense is dazzlingly brilliant."

"Pretty sure he said just plain brilliant, he only uses dazzlingly brilliant when he is referring to me. He also says I'm the most amazingly awesome, super sexy, owner a cat could ever wish for!" Magnus says, haughtily.

"Hello! Can we please get back on task! Forget about the damn pink cat for a moment! I came to talk, and by the Angel I plan to!" Everyone stares at my mother in shock, not expecting her to freak out like she did.

"Um… mom I think you scared the pink out of him." It was Izzy that broke the stunned silence. I look down and sure enough the poor kitten had turned back into the white one I've grown accustom to. The look on his face was a clear indicator that mom had indeed startled him.

Magnus just holds him up to his face saying "It's ok Meow not everyone can accept that there are some species that are superior."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Mom yelled, causing Magnus to jump, and flinging the kitten in my face, (which would have been fine had Magnus not insisted we let him keep his claws because, and I quote 'What if the other cats pick on him, he needs something to protect himself with') So I ended up with a face full of cat claws…

"OW! Magnus! Get him off! He's trying to rip my fucking face off!"

"Oh, relax. He just trying to say he trusts you enough to comfort him when he's scared. You should feel honored!"

"I'd be more honored if he could show me without the whole claws in the face thing!"

A few minutes later we were sitting down on the couch, (me glaring at the cat from across the room.) My mother had insisted that me and Magnus sit down on the couch… Well actually, her exact words were "Alexander sit, now! Stop hiding before I lose my cool." Then she proceeded to glare at the rest until they did the same.

"So, Alec… Care to explain this morning to me?"

_Shit… No, not really… I'd much rather have Chairman clawing my face than to have this talk… why couldn't we just hide in the bedroom, like Magnus suggested?_

**AN How did you guys like it? Was a little iffy about this chapter, but hey, I made my little sister laugh, soo not a complete failure_ This was actually the longest chapter so far :) so yay me! Thank you all who are following this story, it means a lot to me and I appreciate all reveiws **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: YAY… Soooo, I realize that sense I first published this story I have updated it every day, and sometimes more than once a day…Wow… I have no life. But oh well! One of you (****Guest, but I guess I can refer to you as Laced?)suggested I get a beta because my spelling/ grammar is bad, well, to inform you, I am searching for a beta, and I do realize my mistakes in the English language are frequent. As I said in one of my earlier An, I post most of my chapters from my phone and it is hard to do so, and so I apologize. As well as sometimes fanfiction hates me and so thinks it funny to frustrate me. But Anyways thank you for your advice, I am always open to tips/ suggestions and whatnot just PM me or review and I will try to do whatever. And to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much, I am glad I make you laugh, that is always my goal any enjoy the reading.**

**Disclaimer, not mine…Unfortunately,**

_Shit… No, not really… I'd much rather have Chairman clawing my face than to have this talk… why couldn't we just hide in the bedroom, like Magnus suggested?_

_"Ummmm….Yeah... About that... I think Jace can explain it better than I can."_

_"Jace already told me, I want to hear it from you."_

_"Why is Izzy here, again? I don't remember her being involved this morning." I say, avoiding having to answer._

_"Because I thought you would like some support."_

_Liar,__ I thought, __you just wanted to watch me squirm…_

_"And, besides, someone had to show mom how to get here, since Jace wasn't going to."_

_Ah… the betrayal cuts deep… but at least Jace didn't do anything._

_"I didn't even want to come back here after the trauma I suffered! I may even have PTSD.I feel as though I need repercussion for that… money wise… I should sue!" Jace says, ruining any gratitude I felt towards him._

_"Oh shut up Jace, it's not as though you actually saw anything." Magnus replied_

_"No, but I heard enough to damage my innocence forever." He muttered._

_"Really guys, when my mom is sitting right there?" I say, my face probably as red as a tomato. _

_"How about we shift the focus back to you explaining to me about this morning?" says my mother._

_"Fine, mom, what exactly do you want me to say? That Jace is a really good stalker? That I'm really bad at sneaking out? That I'm gay? Or how about the fact that my boyfriend is the (sexy) warlock sitting here!"_

_Wait… I didn't just say that out loud, did I?... Shiiiit… I had planned on using the same tactic I always use. Deny, deny, deny._

_"I already knew all that! I'm your mom, of course I realized you were gay way before Jace decided to stalk you. What I want to know is why you were trying coming home so late… what exactly were you doing out so late?"_

_"Really, Maryse? You still haven't put two and two together? I've been implying it the __entire __time, they clearly were…."Jace didn't get to finish because Izzy cut him off.._

_**OK so that's all I got for today…. I'll probably update soon, soo bepatient! Sorry this wasn't really funny, but there was only so long I could put off this talk… Please tell me what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

An**: Hey guys... sorry about not updating in a week... i just had a busy schedual between work and school... but here id the new chapter... where things get a little more crazy :) ... i just want to thank you all for reading and following\favoriting and revewing! never got so much feedback before, and its awesome!. soo heres the chapter**

**disclaimer: cassie clare owns all charecters.**

"Fucking..." Izzy started...before her eyes widened.."Er... um babysitting!... Yeah... they were babysitting one of Magnus' ...er.. Neighbors?" She added.

"Isabell! Watch your mouth! That is not how a respectable young shadowhunter should talk! And why would Magnus need help looking after a child? He seems perfectly capable of handling it himself...

" Well, Magnus is kinda... easily distracted.. Any kid he tries to watch would probably be dead within the first few minutes, after seeing something shiney!" Izzy says fast..

"Hey!" Magnus says "It would last longer than a few minutes! At least until my hair or make-up needs touching up! or if ny nails chip...Or if Im hungry.. Or if Project Rinway is on...and i have been sleepy lately... so I might take a nap... but children can be left alone for a few hours , right? And i have lits of candy around here, so beast would be able to enterrain itself...Are children allowed to have alcohol?"

"... Ok point taken... Magnus should never be allowed to watch children by himself.. But why did you not come home until earlt this morning?" My mother said after hearing Magnus babble.

_Oh, by the Angel, why won't she just accept a lie no questions asked? _

" For the Raziel's sake, this is getting ridiculous! They weren't babysitting! I don't think there is anyone who is crazy enough to let their children any where near Magnus, let alone watch them! They were... as Izzy said so elegantly earlier, fucking! You know... sexy time?" Jace exclaimed jumping yp from his seat as he did so.

"Wait... did tou just refer two, men having... uh.. relations, as 'sexy time'? " Izzy asked

"Eh... Yeah.. but thats not important...I think Maryse is about to die from a heart attack...And if Akec turns any redder.. he' gonna naje tomatoes jealous.."

I look towards my mother, who is clearly shocked, pissed and mabey a little... homicidal

I nudged Magnus, maybe a littke too hard, who cleaerd his throat. " Well.. Thankyiu all for visting... Its always a nice surprize ehen my boyfreind's family come and interagates us... but I'm affraid I need tp retire to my bedroom now, so if you could kindly make you departure..." He stabds, pulling me upwith him, half dragging me towards his bedroom..

"Hang on a second! " My mother called., before turning to Jace and Izzy. "You two can head back to the Institute... I need to... speake with your brother and his... boyfreind.." She cut them off when they syarted to protest about missing the 'best part'

"No arguing, just go. Now!"

...

After my so-called 'loving' siblings left my mother looks at ne... "So, Alexander... why don't you and Magnis have a seat."

_Damn it! Where's Chairman Meow when you need him... Well it was nice living..._

**An thanks for reading! im stoppinf it here for now but i pronise to update as soon as possible! i really font like this chapter... nit as funny as i wanted it to be :( but i am tiredso good night. plese leave a reveiw if you liked it... or even if you didjt... any feed bavk is welcomed... **


	8. Chapter 8

An** so I'm laying in bed with my dog all snuggled up with me and I thought what a perfect time to write :) This is to show how much I adore you guys by not going to sleep right now **

**DISCLAIMER : I honestly don't think I will ever have enough money to purchase the rights of TMI, so why would I be able to now?**

Surprisingly, I am not dead yet, and neither is Magnus. We are sitting acrossed from my mom, who has thankfuly calmed down some.

"Now, Alexander." She starts, looking at me. " I know you're 18, but that doesn't mean there aren't consequences for your... actions."

"Actions? What actions?" I ask, confused .

My mother actually blushes " Well.. er.. Having an... intimate.. realtionship with your... warlock. I know it's different with two men, and that neither one of you runs the risk of getting pregnate..."

"Mom! Are you seriously trying ro give me the whole "sex talk" thing! " I exclaim. _I am seriously going to kill Jace. Ir's all his fault this is happening..._

_"_Yes, I am. Now shutup and listen. Whille I know there is no way for either one of you getting pregnant, there are still risks. Especially for you ,Alec.. Magnus, here has lived a long, and has no doubt had many ... partners."

I can feel Magnus shaking beside me so I look at his face and see he is trying very hard not to laugh. I resist the urge to hit him as my mother continues to embarress me.

"I'm not saying he hasn't been careful about with whom he ..Er... sleeps with, but you can never be too safe. While condoms can't prevent everything, they are a lot safer than nothing." she says, her face a clear indicator she is just as embarressed as Iam.

"Mother, please stop!" I beg " Or at least kill me and get it over with. Ther is really no need to tourture me."

Beside me, Magnus is having a grand time and I hear him mutter something along the lines of ' But you seem to like it when I do it". And I am horrified. But thankfuly she didnt seem to hear.

"I'm sorry Alec, I'm not enjoying this either, but it's something that has to be said. Now, condoms can prevent most STDs . so please use them." I don't know if she was implying something, but she looked pointedly at Magnus when she said that last part.

"On to more important things. There has been a lot of articles published about the dangers of to men being in a pysical relationship. There is a lot of risk, mostly for the one acting as the ... Well .. er .. I'm not sure how to put it in nicer terms... but as the girl. And out of concern for my son, I..."

She doesn't het to finish what she was saying, because at that moment, Magnus bursts out laughing uncontrolably. I-I ...thi-think.. your ...M-mom.. just called you... the .. g-girl in our... r-relationship.."He says between fits of laughter.

_What the fuck, Magnus? You're not supposed to help my mother embarress me._ I think, then something caches my eye. The door that was suposedly closed after Izzy and Jace 'left ' was cracked open, and I have a feeling tjere are two people listening to everything being said.

_Thats it. _


	9. Chapter 8 pt 2

**An : omg i hate this site sometimes... it cut me off again, and wouldnt let me go back and add what was cut. So this is still chapter 8. **

_Thats_ it, I thought. _I can not stand this anymore._

I am only a little bit ashamed to admit that, for the second time that day I bolted.

Only, this time I didn't leave the building. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. I am completly ashamed, however, by what I did next.

I was sitting on the toilet (lid down of course) hands wraped around my knees rocking back and forth. _How do I get rid of them...How? C"mon Alec, they clearly can' be allowed to stay._

That's when a brilliant yet completly shameful idea came to me.I pulled out my cell, and dialed. A few seconds passed before: "911 please state your emergency."

"Uh... yes ma'am. There are people harrassing my boyfriend and I...

...(line break)...

After I was done making the phone call, I continued rocking back and forth. That is until Magnus walked in.


	10. Chapter 9

**An: So there was a lot of confusion with the last chapter. I don't think people understood that i had updated twice in one day for chapters 8 and 9...so people skipped over eight and read nine... but fanfic had cut off the rest of eight so i put the rest of the chapter as nine.. i hope this clears up the confusion...maybe a little? no... ok...**

**disclaimer... If I owned Tmi... I would have waaaaaaay more malec... and they would never have broken up... but i firmly believe they will be together in the end...**

_Until Magnus walked in..._

_DAMN... I forgot Magnus could come in if he wanted... _

"So... what exactly are you doing in here, darling?" he asks, with that smirk he knows I hate/love...

"I thought it might be a good time to see how many tiles your bathroom floor has. ...And I may have called the mundie police on my family..."

"Ah... I see... well I'm not sure how effective that will be, since 'mundies' cant see you, your family or I unless we really want them to... But I guess its the thought what counts..." Magnus says with a small laugh.

" Yeah... well see... I panicked... and I didn't really think it through all that much. I was just trying to find a to get rid of them..."

"Ah... In my experience, it takes a lot more than calling in mundies to get rid of a concerned mother and too very annoying siblings"

"I just can't believe she called me the girl!" I say indignantly

"Well, most of the time, you are...The bottom"

"Well, maybe, but why did she just assume it was me?"

"Personality, I suppose."

"What! If you base it off that, then wouldn't it be you who is the girl?"

"Nope. I may wear make-up and care about fashion and such, but, face it love, I have a more... dominating personality."

"But I'm a shadowhunter! We're supposed to be all dominating!"

"Supposed to be and are, two entirely different things. "

"W-whatever... And stop looking at me like that! I am not a girl!"

"Nobody is calling you a girl, I'm just simply stating that you're 'Bottom' more than 'Top'. And that is what you're mom was saying, though she wouldn't know for sure, and I do. Honestly Alexander no need to throw a hissy fit over it."

"I-I'm not!... Shut-up...Wait where is my mother?"

"In the living room, along with your siblings. They seem to have mysteriously reappeared after you fled."

"Do I have to go back out there?"I say, looking at him in desperation.

"No, but if you really did call the mundies, I think it would be best if we did go back... But only if you want to." He says, with that same smirk on his face. "But first..." He leans forward and pecks me on the cheek. "I got to do something to make myself presentable if more people are coming."

"Magnus we don't h- "

"No, you are not allowed to argue, now come on, we don't have much time!" He wraps both his hands around my wrists pulling me off the toilet. He walks quickly out of the bathroom, with me in tow, ignoring my protests quite skillfully. He leads me into the bedroom and immeadiatly starts pulling things out of his huge closet.

Sighing, I sit down on the bed as he starts setting things out and asking my opinion about


End file.
